The Tomato Garden
by anonabella
Summary: "Little boy, little boy, I have something to tell never talk to strangers, it's not going to end well. He may look very innocent and someone not to dread Then he will lie you in the flower bed and dye your body red." Contains smut, shota, death.


**The Tomato Garden**

This is a Little Red Riding Hood parody with adult themes. (**warnings**: smut, shota, death)

"Little boy, little boy, I have something to tell  
never talk to strangers, it's not going to end well.  
He may look very innocent and someone not to dread  
Then he will lie you in the flower bed and dye your body red."

Once upon a time on a town near a forest

Lives a little boy who is known among the rest.

For he is really pretty yet somewhat impolite

We will call him Lovino and learn about his plight.

Lovino has a brother who is really very kind.

He cooks delicious pasta with bread from time to time.

One day he asked Lovino to come and grab the basket

For their Nonno is sick and the medicine is in his pocket.

"Fratello, fratello, come here to the kitchen

I've made a bowl of pasta for Nonno who has weakened

Place it in your basket and wear your white hood

Walk across the forest and bring our Nonno food."

"Dammit, Feliciano, why do I have to follow you?

Can't you see I'm busy thinking why I shouldn't do?"

"But dear brother, Nonno's dying but you haven't seen him yet

So you must go and visit him at least once before his death."

So Lovino took the basket and stormed off the house.

He cursed his little brother who just squeaked like a mouse.

"Fuck this shit, that bastard," he said under his breath

He walked just aimlessly and chomped off some bread.

As he walks about the forest something caught his eye.

It was a beautiful garden of fruits and butterflies.

Lovino felt some drool overflowing from his mouth

So he changes his course a bit and decided heading south.

But sometime in his picking he felt he's being watched

He turned his head around and noticed a brownish patch

The figure slowly approached him, he felt glued on the spot

As the man comes near, Lovino saw, he has ears like of a cat.

"Little boy what are you doing here in my secret garden?"

The man asked Lovino who was a bit frightened.

"I was just picking tomatoes, because I got hungry,"

Answered the little Italian who got worried suddenly.

"But too bad, little boy, those tomatoes are all mine

I could sue you of thievery if you do not pay the fine."

"I'm very sorry, mister, I have no money with me

I only have some pasta," the boy answered shakily.

The man took the food, and wolfed it down at once

Lovino watched him warily, waiting for a chance

But the man finished quickly and growled angrily

"This is hardly any, it's not enough for me!"

The little boy flinched, not knowing what to do

So he asked a little carefully, "What's enough for you?"

And then the wolf man smiled with a glimmer in his eyes

"For picking my tomatoes, you have to pay the price."

The man pushed Lovino down and told him not to move

And covered the boy's watching eyes with his snowy hood

The wolf began to feel his desire for a lovely meal.

So he will devour the boy for the tomatoes that he steal.

"Little boy, little boy, I have something to tell

never talk to strangers, it's not going to end well.

He may look very innocent and someone not to dread

Then he will lie you in the flower bed and dye your body red."

And so the wolf began devouring the charming boy

He ripped his shirt open, all hindrances destroyed

And then he started marking everywhere down his neck

Smirking to himself as the boy struggled to object.

"Hush, little boy, this is the price you pay."

He whispered as he continued with his tiny play.

He pulled down his pants and yanked his legs apart

"This is where the fun begins, my little sweetheart."

He pushed three fingers into the boy's lips

"Lick them, suck them, wet them to the tips."

The still unseeing boy did as he was told

But the next move made him shiver not from cold.

One finger went in, the boy let out a sound

Another finger went in, scissoring around

All three went in, and in one thrust he found

The sweet spot to make Lovino leave the ground.

The boy writhed, the boy moaned, tears fell down his cheek

But the wolf just kept plunging until his knees grow weak

In one last push Lovino felt being filled with warmth

"Remember this my boy, no strangers won't do you harm."

"What took you so long, fratello?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino just stared at him, his face looked like a mask.

"Answer me fratello, have you brought our Nonno food?"

"I'll do it tomorrow, Feliciano, I'm not feeling good."

The next morning, Lovino woke up from a nightmare.

He saw himself in red, not the usual white he wears.

But then he remembered how he dyed his dress

Because to hide a tree, one must use a forest.

"Oh my, fratello, you look so good in red~"

"Shut up, fratellino, just hand me the bread."

And so the little Italian placed the food in the basket.

Then Lovino walked off to the journey he had set.

"Oh, right big brother! I forgot to tell you

Do not stray off the path, you never had the clue

When the wolf will come and pounce unknowingly

He's going to eat you up, you can never flee!"

Lovino glanced back, his brother seems shouting

But since he can't hear, he just continued walking

Until he set foot on a familiar tomato garden

He looked around the place, hoping to see him again.

"What do you want now, my little child?"

Asked the wolf who has come from the wild.

"I want some tomatoes, but I have no money to pay

S-So, will it be alright to pay another way?"

The wolf smiled, and then he bared his teeth

The boy didn't run, spent by his own heat.

That night Lovino never came back to his brother.

That night a body was found dead in the river.

_According to a Wikipedia article, Red Riding Hood is a story that symbolizes changing to adulthood for red hood may have meant the start of menstrual cycle or tearing of the hymen which can both essentially make a girl turn into a woman. I don't know what makes me write this. I must be sick. Oh yeah, I imagined Antonio as the wolf._


End file.
